Semiconductor components having a sensor are generally mounted in packages that are externally accessible. In the majority of cases, these sensors need to be protected.
Semiconductor components with optical sensors are generally installed in the bottom cavity of their encapsulation packages. These encapsulation packages often have an attached lid made of a transparent material. The bottom wall of the encapsulation packages are used to make electrical connections external the semiconductor component. Such arrangements require a large number of fabrication steps, and are not multi-functional.